Diddy's Kong Quest
by DiddyKGal
Summary: Rejection has come to Diddy Kong, getting beaten up at school is no fun for him. But when DK get's kidnapped by Kaptin K Rool, it's up to Diddy to rescue him! With the help of his new friend Dixie of course.
1. Rejection

Everything was peaceful on Kongo Bongo. The parrots were squawking, chatting about the day before, and it seemed like nothing would go wrong on a day like this.

Well, all except for one...

Diddy Kong was on home beaten up badly. His left eye was so purple and swollen. He could barely open it up. Tears flowed his right eye, since he was the laughing stock at school.

Squawks the Parrot saw Diddy, and swooped down to greet him. To see how he was doing.

"Hello Diddy." He said. "Why the long face?"

Diddy looked up at Squawks, and let out a sad sigh.

"Wouldn't you know by now?" He said, starting to cry from the pain. "Everyone is bulling me at school. Ever since that adventure I had with DK, they won't stop calling me a ;wimp' or a ' coward. Or anything else they can think of!"

At this point, Diddy could hold it in no longer. The little 7 year- old monkey began bawling. Squawks noticed this, and came closer to him. In a effort to comfort him.

"Just ignore them Diddy. They're just being jerks. They just don't see how big of help you were to DK. Well, I hope you'll be alright Diddy, I have to get back to the Mrs. Bye Diddy. Bwark!"

Squawks took to the skies and he was gone. Diddy sank his head in despair, and slowly made his way home.

Donkey Kong saw his little nephew entering the house he shared with him ever since he adopted Diddy. He came towards him, placing his hand on Diddy's head.

"Hey little buddy." He said in a gentle voice. "How was school?"

"Don't even get me started DK!" Diddy cried, sitting on the floor. Beginning to cry. "It was horrible! Everyone won't stop insulting me! Three bullies even beaten me down to a stake!"

It was at that point, that DK saw Diddy's left eye swollen severely.

"D- did they give you that black eye?" He asked now beginning to feel concerned for Diddy's safety.

"YES! THEY DID! THEY WOULDN'T STOP BEATING ME UP!" Diddy screamed before sobbing heavily.

DK sat down next to Diddy, holding him in his lap. Trying his best to comfort him.

"There there little buddy, if you feel like you don't want to go to that school. We can always home school."

"I'm fine with the school DK, I just don't want to be bullied around anymore." Do you think you can help me?"

DK's eyes softened, looking down at his nephew. "Of course I will Diddy. I would never want to see you in such an unhappy state."

Diddy looked up at DK, giving him a cute smile. "Thanks DK." He said. "I'm lucky to be with you."

DK blushed, before hugging Diddy in a loving embrace.

Later in the day, Diddy was taking a walk. When he saw someone in the distance.

It was a girl, around his age. Wearing a pink beret, a pink tank top knotted at the bottom, pink knee pads on her knees, pink nail polish on her toes. And a long blonde ponytail.

"Hi, are you lost?" She asked.

"No," Diddy replied. "I was just walking. What's your name?"

The female monkey smiled. "Dixie. And your name?"

"Diddy."

Diddy nodded his head. "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow Dixie."

The two parted ways, and back to their homes.

"Dixie..." Diddy said to himself dreamily. "What a beautiful name."

Dixie giggled. "That's a cute name for you. I have to get home, my cousin is waiting for me. See you tomorrow?"


	2. Gone Missing

Later that night, after Diddy had went to sleep, he couldn't stop thinking of Dixie… That beautiful girl.

His uncle DK was taking a walk in the shining night sky, minding his own business. When he saw a Klobber, he looked very weak. Like if he was going to die.

"I don't know why you're here." Said DK. Taking little notice of the Klobber. " And I DON'T want to know either."

Out of the blue, he was knocked out, by a Kremling behind him. Falling onto the soft white sand.

"BOSS! WE'VE GOT HIM!" They exclaimed together.

"Good work you two have done well. Now hurry and get him onto the ship. Before anyone see's us!"

The crew of crocodiles got onto the pirate ship, and vanished into the open sea. No where to be seen.

The next morning…

Diddy arose from his bed, putting on his red baseball cap. He went see if DK was in the kitchen , making breakfast. But there was no sign of him in the house at all!

"DK?! Where are you?!" Diddy cried out desperately. Searching the entire island for DK, he then went to the beach. Where everyone was there. Panicking like morons. Pacing back and forth, and asking Cranky how it all happened.

Diddy then found a note buried in the sand, picking it up. He called out to the others, Aas they all turned their heads to see.

"_We've got the lumbering monkey, and you'll never see him again!"_

The note was signed Kaptin K Rool.

Now everyone began to panic like CRAZY! Diddy though if no one was going to save DK,. Then he knew that this was his moment to shine.

"Diddy," said Dixie. Walking to him. "I'm coming with you. Your going to need a side kick. And I'm stepping up to the plate."

Diddy felt determined. With Dixie on his side. Everyone looked at him, and wished him luck on his quest.

As the two hopped into Funky's plane, the engine started. And they took off.

"Good luck Diddy! Your going to need it!" Cranky called. Saluting Diddy.

With their course set for Crocodile Isle, Diddy's conquest was about to begin!

**Will they rescue DK from the clutches of K Rool? Will they survive? Will I ever stop asking you questions? Maybe… See ya in chapter three! :) Reviews are welcome , and requests are too.**


	3. Gangplank Galleon

**Hey guys, I'm back! And welcome to the next chapter in our adventure!**

**Now, read on…**

Crocodile Isle was right the Kong's heads, as they circled. Trying to find an spot to land.

"'I've never seen a sky like this before!" Cried Dixie, pointing up towards the green sky.

"Me neither!" Diddy replied. Ahead, he saw a pirate ship. Not far from them. It looked very familiar to him.

"That must be where DK is!" Diddy exclaimed. Pointing at the pirate ship "Below there!"

The plane made a sharp turn to the ship, not after they landed. The Kong's bid farewell to Funky, and he was off.

The ship was known as Gangplank Galleon. The ship Diddy went onto with his uncle to get the bananas back. This time, it was creaking with no one around. But still very quiet.

"I wonder where everyone is…" Said Diddy, looking around. "They must've died or soming."

Dixie looked about, she had never been on an adventure before. So, this was her first adventure with Diddy.

Just as the two were almost through the lower deck, searching for DK. Kremilngs came from all over the ship. They have the Kong's, and were ready to kill them off!

"Avast yee Kong's!" Said Klinger. Sliding down from a rope. "Prepare to die!"

Diddy then saw a huge mast leading up the upper deck of the ship. Leaping towards it, followed by Dixie; They climbed up as fast as they could.

They made up to upper deck, the Kremling's couldn't see them anywhere.

"Too bad they can't climb!" Diddy taunted, wiggling his tail at the pirates.

Dixie giggled, she thought Diddy was being humorous. They continued climbing up thae mast, with Klinger's sliding down the mast. Only to come back up again. Diddy led the way, while Dixie used her ponytail to glide through the air Then out of the blue, all of the Kremling's from the upper deck came chasing them down.

Running for their lives, they fell down a pit. Leading to a ship hold. Filled with water, beginning to swim down even further. Diddy and Dixie made it out alive, not getting into any trouble along the way.

**{A/N: I won't being going though all of the details of DKC 2. So if I miss something, that's because I never played it before.}**

The Kong's came to another mast of the upper deck, nut when they came closer, they then saw Krow. They screamed in fright, hoping they wouldn't die.

"Well, well well. What do we have here? Trespassers! All trespassers must die!"

Diddy panicked, he didn't know what to do at all. But his thought's were interrupted by the sound of Dixie screaming. He turned around, and saw her being lifted into air under a fifty feet drop!

"DIXIE!" He cried. Seeing a nest of eggs above his head, he climbed up the plank. Holding up one of the eggs, but only able to hold it up to his chest. He called to Krow to get his attention.

"HEY! BIRD BRAIN! LOOK AT WHAT I'VE GOT!"

"You better put that down safely, or you'll be dead!" Krow screamed in fury.

"Release my friend, or else it's bye bye baby!" Diddy dropped the egg, with yoke all over the place.

"STOP! PLEASE! MY WIFE WILL KILL ME!'

"That's five eggs down. Oops. I mean four" Diddy did the same process, until Krow gave in. Releasing Dixie. And flying away.

The Kong's saw him flying down towards the sea. His last thought's were: _"I'll get you for this Diddy Kong!"_

**Looks like they're off to somewhere much more dangerous than a pirate ship.**

**Do you know? I don't! LOL!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Chapter four will be here tomorrow!**

**BYE! :)**


	4. Crocodile Cauldron

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And ready to continue Diddy's Kong Quest.**

**Like I said before, I won't be putting in all the details of the game. Because I've never played it before.**

**Now, read on….**

Crocodile Cauldron , it was Diddy and Dixie's next destination. They wouldn't stop for nothing till they have rescued DK.

Smoke filled the air, making it hard for the two Kong's to breathe. Forcing themselves to climb even higher than before. Diddy and Dixie wanted to collapse from all of the heat. But still kept on moving. Diddy knew he had a mission to complete, to save his uncle from Kaptin K Rool. And he was taking NO chances

"Didds, it's so hot in here." Dixie complained. Lagging far behind. "What's the point of being in here. If we cannot see through all of this smoke. Or find your uncle DK anywhere in here?"

Diddy knew she was right. There wasn't any sign of DK anywhere. But he still kept on moving, Being the leader after all. His quest was just beginning.

"We're not going to stop moving. Until we've found him. And have him back home with us Dixie." Diddy said, to his friend. Not far from the two, there was a red spider. Who didn't seem to mind the steaming hot conditions at all. The Kong's took a few more steps to who or what it was. But when Dixie saw him, she screamed in fear right away.

"EEK! SPIDER! GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY DIDDY PLEASE!" Dixie shrieked. Hiding behind Diddy. Hehad no idea that Dixie had a phobia of spiders, he took it upon himself to see if it would attack them. But when he did, the spider only put his head under Diddy's hand. Not wanting to attack or eat them at all.

"Don't worry Dix, he's friendly. He isn't goanna eat us." Diddy reassured his partner to come closer. The spider smiled at Dixie, allowing them to hop onto his back.

"I think he wants to give us ride. He can take us though the volcano!" Diddy exclaimed. Really excited about the whole idea. They hopped onto his back, as Squitter began using his own webs as platforms to hop over boiling hot lava. The Kong's held on tight to their new companion

Ahead, there were crocodile's poking their heads up from the lava,. The green one just acted like a normal regular platform, but when Squitter jumped onto a brown one. It sent all three of them soaring into the air. Landing safely onto the ground. With no danger coming their way. The two little monkey's hopped off of Squitter, and bid him farewell.

"I hope we'll see you again soon." Said Dixie, patting Squitter's head

Squitter used one of his eight legs to wave goodbye to the Kong's. They were now a step closer to saving DK.

**{A/N: I would recommend listening to DKC 2 music from SNES or GBA. But if you don't want to, I humbly respect.}**

The two were now in a crystal like mine of some sort, with crystals shinning as far as the human eye could see.

"It's so pretty in here. My father used to collect all sorts of crystals and nit nacks whenever he'd go exploring ." Dixie explained. Diddy, was very interested at her father being an explorer. It reminded him of his adventure with DK a year ago. It was getting late, and the two were beat. They needed to rest, so it was a good spot to sleep for the night . With no Kremlings snooping around to come after them. Dixie noticed that Diddy had an upset expression on his face. She came closer to him. Wrapping her arm around his shoulder to comfort him in any way she could.

"Are you alright Didds?" She asked gently. " Is there something bugging ya? " Diddy looked to his right, and nodded his head.

"{Sigh} Yes, I'm beginning to feel like I'll never see DK again. I'm worried I might fail this quest, and be nothing but a coward for the rest of my lfe."

Dixie smiled sweetly, gently patting Diddy's shoulder. Her green emerald eyes sparkled like the crystals themselves would. Diddy thought she looked beautiful in the night. When her eyes were shinning in the late night. He couldn't stop staring into Dixie's beautiful green emerald eyes.

"We'll rescue Donkey Kong, Diddy. Besides, your goanna need all the help you can get in your conquest. I won't leave your side Diddy, I'll be here for you all the way."

**{A/N: What you've just read there , was something I said to DiddyKF1 a week ago. Since I've promised that for him, and since after all he's my best friend. :) } **

Diddy smiled at Dixie, feeing reassured by her comfort. The two hugged each other. And prepared themselves for bed.

"Dixie."

"Yes Diddy?"

"Thanks for coming along with me. If I've asked anyone else to join me, they'd just insult me."

"Anytime buddy."

The two closed their eyes, and fell asleep. They were ready for the next half of Crocodile Cauldron. And it won't be too far away.

**Welp, chapter four is done. I'm pleased on how it turned out, and I hope you've enjoyed it!**

**I would love to give a very special thanks to DiddyKF1. For being my first follower on Fanfiction.**

**Alright, I'm going to work my butt off to get this up, chapter five is on the way!**

**BYE EVERYONE! :)**


	5. The battle with Kleever

**Alright, I'm done face palming myself with a pack of Ores. It's time to continue our adventure!**

**Now, read on…**

"DIDDY! WAKE UP! WE'RE BEING SPOTTED DIDDY!"

Dixie was right;, when Diddy opened his eyes. He saw hundreds of Kremlings. Surrounding them!

"We've got you now Kong's! Prepare to DIE!'

Diddy and Dixie ran as fast as their feet could carry them. The Kremlings kept on coming, The two little simians were now grave danger as we speak!

"We're doomed Didds! We're going to die!"

"No we're not Dix! Replied Diddy, looking for a place for the two to hide from the Kremilngs.

"In there!" He pointed to a small cave not far from them, they hid inside, and the Kremlings were once again, too dumb to find them.

"Phew, talk about a close shave." Said Diddy, after the Kremlings have gone.

"You sure are right Diddy."

"Why, hello there. You two little trespassers." Said a thin voice not far from the two.

"Who are you? And where are you?" Asked Diddy bravely. Looking around for the source of that voice.

Just at that moment, a huge sword with a skulled face. Came soaring through the lava! It scared the two severely.

"P-p-please don't kill us!" Diddy cried with mercy.

"Oh, too bad for the little monkey. YOU ARE GOING TO BURN IN FLAMES, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Kleever screamed in complete anger. Dixie, on the other hand. Had no fear of Kleever at all whatsoever.

She saw seven cannon balls, and thinking this would be the way to take Kleever down!

She grabbed one of them with her hair. Holding it over her head. Then using her ponytail like a slingshot. She hit Kleever directly in the center of his face.

"Take that, you big old rust bucket!" Dixie shouted in triumph. Now this made Kleever extremely angry at Diddy and Dixie. He then shot a few fireballs from the center of his face right toward the Kong's!

Diddy, grabbed one of the cannon bslls. And threw it at Kleever. Dixie did the same thing, and Kleever sunk down into the scalding hot lava.

"WE'VE GOT HIM!" Diddy cried happily, giving Dixie a high five .

But, their victory was short lived. When suddenly, Kleever came rising from the lava in absolute fury!

He started swinging himself like crazy toward the two. Diddy and Dixie, jumped out of the way whenever they had a chance to.

The two grabbed two cannon balls at the same time. Knowing what to do for their final strike.

"Ready Dixie?"

"Let's give this rust bucket what for Diddy!"

The Kong's threw both cannon balls at the same time, hitting Klever in the face. Starting to explode, Diddy and Dixie ran as fast as they could, hopping onto a hot air balloon. Floating away.

They then heard a faint" This isn't the last time we meet. When I come back, I'll kill the both of you!"

Those were Kleever's last words before he exploded, into many bits. With sharp metal all over the place.

"Some fight, huh Dix?"

You can say that again, Didds. What a fight we've just had there!"

With Crocodile Cauldron over, the two primates were now even another step closer to saving Donkey Kong from K Rool, and his gang of Kremlings.

**HORAY! THEY MADE IT PAST KLEEVER WITH A SCRATCH ON THEM! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Hehe, sorry about that. Anyways, sorry if this one wasn't as long as the others. But since I have a new story to work on. I may have to limit this one for a while, if the new one gets too many requests.**

**Again, I'd love to give a very special thanks to my best buddy for giving me the most support and encouragement he's given me for this so far.**

**Alright, chapter six will be entering into the murky swamp of Kem Quay.**

**BYES FROM ME!**

**:)**


	6. The murky swamp of Krem Quay

**Hey everyone! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! And I'm ready to continue Diddy's Kong Quest! Holy crap, it's been long!**

**Now, read on…**

Krem Quay, it was a murky dark swamp that no one has never made out of alive. It was Diddy and Dixie's next place to go onward.

The swamp was filled with slime, multiple insects. And Kremlings DUH! As the two little monkys entered the swamp, Dixie was however grossed out.

"Sheesh! And they say that Kremlings are messy at times, but I've never seen this! Disgusting!" Said Dixie. Following behind Diddy. Diddy felt the same feeling Dixie had, he too was disgusted by the way the Kremlings had this place sorted out.

"Let's just ignore it, Dix." Diddy said, leading the way. "It'll just distract us so we can't save DK."

The two kept on moving, Only to see. Huge dragon fly's known as Flitters staring down at them. In hopes for a meal.

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! " The two Kong's screamed at once, running on all fours. Trying to stay away from the Flitters, chasing them down.

Diddy then bumped into something, blocking their path. But when Diddy saw who the figure was, it was Rambi The Rhino. A friend of Donkey and Diddy. For a long time, Rambi actually helped the two Kong's get their banana horde back from King K Rool a year ago.

"RAMBI!" Diddy exclaimed. Seeing the Flitters getting closer to them, Diddy jumped onto Rambi's back. Dixie, on the other hand. Wasn't so sure about it.

"Don't worry, Dixie. He's goanna help us." Dixie, jumped onto Rambi's back. Holding on to Diddy's shoulders. Rambi stared down at the dragon fly's. He was ready to start rampaging again!

Rambi then began stamping his left foot like crazy. He then started running at really high speeds. Diddy, held onto Rabi's ears. While Dixie, held onto her friends shoulders.

Rambi, rampaged through everything and everyone that blocked his path. And thankfully, getting rid of the Flitters too.

The Kong's were safe at last. Away from danger, they hopped off of Rambi, and continued on their dangerous voyage to rescue DK.

Meanwhile…

In K Rool's keep, there were guards posted at the entrances and exits, And for their prisoner, DK, they were not leaving the spots they were given. Or else they'd be executed.

One Kremling, was waiting for his pay from the boss. When K Rool stepped in. Seething at his prisoner.

"Well, how is my prisoner doing in my newest cell?"

DK, only glared at K Rool. He was furious at him.

"You're the only one who can unlock the powers in the Lost World. And I need blood from you to activate it."

"Pfft, yeah right!" Relied DK, irritated at the thought. "You're just bluffin' Lizard face!"

"BOSS! BOSS! WE HAVE INTRUDERS IN KREM QUAY!"

"Who are they?" K Rool asked, hoping for the answer.

"It's that little kid the big ape had with him last year. And he's got a girl with him too!"

After DK heard that, his heart sank. Now realizing that his own little nephew was risking his own life to save him. And he had Dixie on his side with him as well.

"You better keep your scaly claws off my little Diddy, or you'll be sorry!"

"We'll just see about that Donkey Kong!" K Rool said angrily. Punching DK's face. DK just shook it off, but he was still very furious at K Rool.

"Uh, boss… Could I have my pay now?" The Kemling who was beside him asked. Quite nervously.

"Fine." K Rool, handed the Kremling a quarter. And the Kremling jumped for joy.

"Yes! Twenty five cents! That was my whole weeks allowance!"

"Oh, shut up and get back to work!"

"Yes sir."

The two were about to leave, when K Rool said. "Have a nice night Donkey Kong! MHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He continued to laugh on as he left the room. DK could only hope that Diddy and Dixie would come to his rescue. They were his only hope, and Kongo Bongo's too.

**Well, things aren't going too good for DK now is it? **

**Sorry about the absence on this story. I was too focused on writing Unbreakable Bonds. But I'm really glad to come back to this one.**

**SEE YA'LL IN CHAPTER 7! :)**


	7. Klubba's Reivelle

**Well, after about three months, of sitting on my lazy rear end. Doing nothing on this story. I thought it would be a good idea, to bring it back to my FanFiction page!**

**Now, read on…**

The morning sun in the swamp, known as Krem Quay. Could barely even shine through the trees, and, as for the two, Diddy and Dixie. It was just a new place for the two.

Moving on ahead, after waking up. This time, it was Dixie, leading the way. Diddy, didn't mind too much at all. But, the murky swamp, lay before him.

Oh, how he wished, he was home.

"We shouldn't be too far, now." Said Dixie. "This place, still gives me shivers. What about you, Diddy?"

"Same, here." He replied. Looking around him, and often taking off his cap, to scratch his head. "I now wonder, when we'll ever get outta here. (sighs) I know it won't be long, before we're out of this dump hole."

Dixie, laughed slightly at Diddy's reply. As the too little primates kept moving. A small island came into view. And, somebody was standing there, looking evilly at them.

"Who's there?" Dixie called. "Are you alright, mister?'

"Uh,… Dixie… Maybe we should probably go hide…"

"Well, well, well." Said a sharp voice. "Me be Klubba. Owner of this here land. WHAT DO YEE WANT FROM ME?!"

"Uhh,.. n-n-nothing, Mr Klubba sir…" Diddy said, shaking all over. "We d-d-d-d-d-didn't want anything. Thank you…"

"How far are we, mister Klubba?" Dixie asked, in a cute voice.

"Well, that's the kind of voice I love hearin'! You aren't too far off, now. Just keep movin', little lassie." He turned to a trembling Diddy. "And, as for you. You're free to go with her. As long, as you're not a scared little monkey! HAR-HAR-HAR-HAR!"

This, made Diddy, very upset. But, ignoring that feeling. He followed along with Dixie. Not turning his back at Klubba, whatsoever.

Heading into a bramble-like area. The two looked up. And son saw. What lied before them.

Begingign the climb, the Kong's really wished they had Squawks, to carry them through here. But, he was at home, tending his nineteen children. And sadly, he forgot half of their names.

"So, how much longer do we have to do this?" Dixie asked. "My hair's getting caught in these stupid thorns!"

"Calm down, Dix." Replied Diddy. Taking up more courage than his partner was. "We're almost to the top, see!"

Diddy, was right, indeed. Noticing the top, of the brambles, as the two could see. Diddy, and Dixie. Climbed as fast as their little feet could carry them.

"Finally, we're out of there!" Dixie exclaimed. "I'm just glad, my ponytail, isn't ruined!"

"I'm just glad, we're alive, in general!" Replied Diddy.. Looking up at the sky. It was getting very late, from where they were. And, since they were traveling all day, without a break. The two Kong's knew, they had to get some sleep, and soon, too.

"We'd best get some rest here, now. That way, we'll have enough energy , to keep going, Didds." Said Dixie.

"You're right, Dix. I'm beat, after running, all day long."

"Goodnight, Diddy."

"Goodnight, Dixie. Hope you have some pleasant dreams, tonight."

"Same for you, too."

And after saying their final words, before falling fast asleep. The Kong's were now, another step closer, to rescuing DK. And proving that Diddy, was more than a punching bag for school bullies to pick on, with.

**Isn't it good to have continued something, when this took me three moths, to get back to? YEP! THAT'S HOW I FEEL! XD.**

**Once more, I'd like to give a very special thanks, to DiddyKF1. For being my best friend. Even when times were bad.**

**Goodnight, everyone! ;)**


End file.
